


Hexes

by One_lovely_little_idiot



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Lena is a good sister, Magic, Oblivious, PSYCH im lying, Violet is out of touch with her feelings, and not at all based on how I act with my younger siblings, hexes (not actually), kids being kids, ship focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_lovely_little_idiot/pseuds/One_lovely_little_idiot
Summary: Violet has always strived to know every unknowable, though isn't sure how to respond when confronted with her growing feelings for a certain duck with scarlet hair.
Relationships: Gosalyn Mallard/Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Hexes

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these guys woohoo. 
> 
> This chapter is just Violet and Lena. Gosalyn makes her appearance in the next.

If you were to think of someone prone to worrying Violet would most likely not come to mind. Even after befriending the Duck family and often becoming involved in their adventures, Violet has always managed to stare danger in the face with a level head and a cool determination. Yet on that day there she was, pacing back and forth in her shared bedroom, her mind refusing to order itself coherently enough for her to devise what to do when faced with the threat she could only theorise the source of.

She knew should stop and make a plan like she would always do but her head refused to be swamped by anything other than her stress. Written all over her were signs of stress: restless body movements, inability to concentrate on priorities, increased heart rate, a distracted mindset--

“Woah Vi’, you seem a lot more lost inside your head than usual.” Violet turned to the sound of the voice, seeing Lena had just entered their bedroom and was already taking a seat on her bed with a magazine in hand. Violet hadn’t even noticed her entering. “You doing okay there?”

Wait, Lena-- of course! She was exactly the person Violet should’ve consulted from the start about the problem. Violet stopped her pacing to address her sister. “This is incredibly important that you can do this for me. I need you to look at me and tell me if anything appears different from normal.”

Lena glanced up from her magazine, brow raised, wearing an expression indicating that she could recognise Violet’s stress but not the source of it. “Are we looking for something different emotionally or physically here?”

“Magically.”

That was not the response Lena had been expecting but she complied anyway, placing down the magazin and squinting at Violet as if she was looking through a window. Her irises flashed cyan briefly, the shade of her own magical signature, before they returned to their usual shade of muted purple.

“Nope, nothing new,” Lena concluded. Violet deflated. The issue being magical had been her last theory and it had just been flushed down the toilet so easily. Lena inquired about it further, “Why’d you want your aura checking? Were you trying to charm yourself again?”

Violet felt her restlessness returning and chose to pace once again to burn the energy off. Might as well spill the beans. “I thought for sure I’d been hexed… but if my aura is clean then what could it be?”

“What could **what** be?”

Violet opened her backpack and fished out one of her many notebooks, the one she retrieved having been allocated purely towards her first hand notes on the effects of hexes. It was only about half full, starting with a small section on Gladstone’s luck (the conclusion had been quick that he was charmed and didn’t control his own luck). Following that came the pages on her own recent anomaly, detailing her unusual symptoms from the past few days with pages scrawled full of crossed out and disproven theories. She drew a line through the most recent one, the last of her leads having been proven wrong.

“I’ve been experiencing strange symptoms for the past few days, but I have been unable to identify the cause of them in order to cure myself.”

“You gonna elaborate on that?”

“Clammy hands, accelerated heart rate, increased temperature from blood rush to my face, trouble speaking coherently, derailment of my train of thought-- I’d thought it was a hex with how mild the symptoms are compared to the typical effects of curses, but you would be able to see a hex on my aura.”

The more symptoms Violet had listed aloud the more Lena seemed to realise what was happening to her sister. Her concerned expression steadily relaxed, turning into a fond smile as she shook her head at her sister’s ramblings. “Vi’,”

Violet didn’t hear her, wrapped in her own storm of discussion with only herself as the debaters. There was a visible lightbulb moment and she began swiftly scrawling down a new theory with an excited passion. “Wait-- it could be some sort of poisoning! The dosages must be small enough that the effects are so subtle… but perhaps due to the increased stimulation to the brain seeing the colour red causes then that must somehow be causing the symptoms to intensify ever so slightly to the point where I can notice them, which explains why I only experience them when I see Gosalyn--!”

“Violet,” Lena exasperated.

Violet snapped out her ramblings and slipped into her usual stoic self. “Apologies for not hearing you sooner, Lena. Lack of awareness of my surroundings is another symptom of this potential poisoning of mine.”

“You’re not being poisoned, you dummy.” Violet’s head tilted to the side with curiosity, intrigued further by Lena’s apparent full confidence in her conclusion. “You said you only get these symptoms around Gosalyn, right?”

“Yes?”

“Do these include junk like: blushing, and stuttering, your stomach feeling funky, and also thinking Gosalyn’s the coolest person in existence?”

“I wouldn’t classify that last one as a symptom,” Violet commented. Lena’s visible lack of amusement communicated enough that now was an improper time to be nitpicking details. “But yes, those are all true.”

“Then you like Gosalyn,” Lena said simply.

She fell back onto her bed, counting down the seconds until the inevitable moment where Violet’s stoicism would crumble apart with this revelation. Maybe Violet would turn into a flustered denying mess, or fall into a speechless shock, or maybe her brain would simply refuse to compute the idea that Violet Sabrewing could have a crush on someone.

Instead, Violet looked to Lena like she’d just said the Earth orbits the Moon.

“Of course I like Gosalyn, she is a close friend of ours, but these symptoms only appear when I’m with her. I like all my friends, yet no such symptoms appear when I’m with them.”

Lena sighed. Of course her genius sister with a memory bank bigger than an actual bank would be oblivious to what her own feelings mean. “You don’t **friend-like** her, you **like-like** her, you doof. Romantically, with a capital R.”

Violet’s eyes cast to the ground as she took a seat on her own bed, the gears of her mind churning overtime to let the theory sink in. Lena waited in anticipation for the reaction.

Violet pulled her notepad to her lap though didn’t write anything down. She looked far, far away within her own mind, brow creasing slightly. Below all the frantic scribbles of her notebook she drew a small picture, a heart, next to a question mark.

All the symptoms were lining up with behaviour usually related to being flustered, and it being a crush on Gosalyn would explain why it only happened in her presence specifically. Violet couldn’t stop her mind wandering to her past interactions with the duck, how her confidence practically dripped off her and filled Violet with a feeling victory was already in their grasp, her smile that made the hummingbird’s chest feel light and funny.

Without so much of a hesitant thought, violet scribbled out the heart.

“No that must be incorrect,” she stated. “There must be something else I missed. Perhaps the symptoms only appearing in the presence of Gosalyn were merely coincidental, or they happened as a result of a pavloved response to something else I associate with her subconsciously.”

Lena blinked, left almost entirely speechless. Violet was the smartest person she knew, so surely she should be able to catch onto what was clearly happening with her own head? “There’s no way you’re **this** deep in denial.”

Violet placed her notebook onto her desk and found something else to occupy herself with, that being a novel discarded nearby that she quickly sat down to bury her head in. “There is nothing to deny, because it’s simply untrue.”

Lena could tell her sister wasn’t actually reading the book, merely using it to cover her face like a barricade from the truth. “You can’t lie to yourself forever, Vi’, especially when you’re going to hers for a sleepover later tonight.”

“I--” Violet paused. “That’s today?” Lena gave a nod towards the calendar, half the days already crossed out up until the present day, that one made to stand out by the star drawn around it in sparkly red marker pen. Violet had made the effort to add some small star stickers around it for added decoration.

Lena could only laugh in disbelief. Violet Sabrewing didn’t just **forget** things, especially when those things had been deemed important enough for her to write a reminder in their special glitter pen. “Wow. You’re in this deeper than I thought,” the duck remarked.

Violet leapt to action, rushing around the room to pack her bag for the sleepover. Her movements were nothing short of frantic, carrying over to her speech as she began rambling again. “I am not ‘deep’ into this in this metaphor representing my emotions. If anything, I’m in the shallow end of this figurative pool representing my relationship to Gosalyn, of which I will always remain in the shallow end because it is **all** actually shallow, because in this figurative situation my feelings can never go deeper than a level considered normal-among-regular-friends-which-is-what-we-happen-to-be--” Violet’s talking had sped up so much that she'd had to stop to remember to breathe.

Her argument had the opposite effect of convincing Lena, the teenager falling into a fit of laughter. “You’re even stumbling over your metaphors! You’ve got it so **bad**!”

“My absentmindedness must be from adventuring with the others so much recently. There is nothing more to this state of mine and nothing for me to ‘get’ badly about Gosalyn.” Violet dumped the last of her objects into her bag, tugging on the drawstring to pull it shut. 

“Yeah, and all I’m not hearing right now is denial, Denial, DENIAL!”

In response, Violet threw a pillow at Lena, landing it straight in the teenager’s unprepared face. Lena Couldn’t react in time and got a face full of cushion. That did it, that was an official declaration of **war**. A blue glow filled Lena’s eyes as she activated her magic and threw the pillow straight towards her sister. “You can’t hide from it forever, Violet Apollonia Sabrewing!” Lena yelled in laughter, using Violet’s full name for dramatic flare.

“There is nothing for me to hide from, Shounen Magical Girl.”

Lena’s hand flexed as she pulled up her own pillow with her magic and swung it round to catch the side of Violet’s head. She was prepared, however, catching the pillow midair.

Violet jumped up Lena’s bed and gained the upper hand as she began a head-on onslaught of dual-wielded pillow whacking. Unable to use her magic to reclaim control of the cushions, Lena had to bare the attack head on. “My mage form does not look like an anime Magical Girl!”

“And I’m the one in denial?” Violet retorted. Lena caught one of the cushions in her hand before it could land another hit, and chucked it across the room, grabbing a hold of the second one still in Violet’s hands. The two struggled for the last weapon before the battle ended abruptly. They’d both fallen off the bed.

The two stopped their feud as they laid across the floor side by side, panting from the sudden exertion and laughing so much.

“It’s not denial if it’s not true to begin with,” Lena said between breaths. She gave a weak bap to Violet’s face. “Dunderhead.”

Violet’s eyes glanced to the clock on their wall, reminding her that she couldn’t stay on their messy bedroom floor all day. She still had hers and Gosalyn’s sleepover to attend. “Truce?”

“Fine, for tonight. But the longer you lie to yourself about your **twue wove** Gosalyn--!” Violet kicked Lena’s side. “Hey!-- the longer I’m gonna bully you about it.”

Violet saw there was no way to convince Lena otherwise and conceded with a sigh. She was just like the other Sabrewings in that regard, once they’d settled on a conclusion it wasn’t easy to convince them otherwise. Violet got to her feet while offering a hand to help Lena up too. “Do as you will then, but no amount of wishful thinking will change what reality is.”

“Right back at you, Vi’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to mention earlier but this takes place shortly post-canon where Gosalyn has joined the kid gang and they all be little gremlins together.


End file.
